1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a PCB (printed circuit board).
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector for mating with a mating connector is widely used in electronics device nowadays. As disclosed in JP. Pat. No. 3707016B2, an electrical connector assembly for connecting two PCBs comprises a plug and a receptacle. Said receptacle includes a rectangular insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained in said insulating housing. The insulating housing has two pairs of peripheral walls and a tongue portion formed therebetween. Said peripheral walls and said tongue portion defines a receiving room and a plurality of passageways for receiving said plug and said contacts respectively. Each contact of the receptacle has a U-shaped contacting portion received in said receiving room, a vertical holding portion engaged with a peripheral wall of said insulating housing, a connecting portion connecting said U-shaped contacting portion with a top end of said vertical holding portion, and a soldering portion extending out of the insulating housing from a bottom end of said vertical holding portion. Said plug comprises a housing and a plurality of terminals retained on a sidewall of the housing. Said terminal has a U-shaped contacting beam which is arranged on an inner surface and an outer surface of the sidewall of the plug. During the process of assembly between said plug and said receptacle, said sidewalls and said U-shaped contacting beam arranged thereon of the plug are inserted into said receiving room of the receptacle in order to engage with said U-shaped contacting portion of the receptacle electrically. As shown in FIG. 1 of JP. Pat. No. 3707016B2, the contact of the receptacle might which fails to provide a smooth mating with said terminal of the plug. Moreover, the contact of said receptacle may be cracked if the mating force is too much strong.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.